dominioncgfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-set Sets of 10
Rulebook Recommended Sets 'Dominion' Dominion Only *''First Game'': Cellar, Market, Militia,Adventurer, Moat, Bank,Bureaucrat ,Village, Chancellor,Contraband *''Big Money'': Adventurer, Bureaucrat, Chancellor, Chapel, Feast, Laboratory, Market, Mine, Moneylender, Throne Room *''Interaction'': Bureaucrat, Chancellor, Council Room, Festival, Library, Militia, Moat, Spy, Thief, Village *''Size Distortion'': Cellar, Chapel, Feast, Gardens, Laboratory, Thief, Village, Witch, Woodcutter, Workshop *''Village Square'': Bureaucrat, Cellar, Festival, Library, Market, Remodel, Smithy, Throne Room, Village, Woodcutter *''Trash Heap'': Chapel, Village, Workshop, Woodcutter, Feast, Moneylender, Remodel, Mine, Festival, Market Intrigue *Deconstruction: Bridge, Mining Village, Remodel, Saboteur, Secret Chamber, Spy, Swindler, Thief, Thrones Room, Torturer *Hand Madness: Bureaucrat, Chancellor, Council Room, Courtyard, Mine, Militia, Minion, Nobles, Steward, Torturer *Underlings: Baron, Cellar, Festival, Library, Masquerade, Minion, Nobles, Pawn, Steward, Witch Seaside *Reach For Tomorrow: Adventurer, Cellar, Council Room, Cutpurse, Ghost Ship, Lookout, Sea Hag, Spy, Treasure Map, Village *Repetition: Caravan, Chancellor, Explorer, Festival, Militia, Outpost, Pearl Diver, Pirate Ship, Treasury, Workshop *Give and Take: Ambassador, Fishing Village, Haven, Island, Library, Market, Moneylender, Salvager, Smugglers, Witch Alchemy *''Forbidden Arts'': Apprentice, Familiar, Possession, University, Cellar, Council Room, Gardens, Laboratory, Thief, and Throne Room *''Potion Mixers'': Alchemist, Apothecary, Golem, Herbalist, Transmute, Cellar, Chancellor, Festival, Militia, an Smithy *''Chemistry Lesson'': Alchemist, Golem, Philosopher's Stone, University, Bureaucrat, Market, Moat, Remodel, Witch, and Woodcutter Prosperity *''Biggest Money'': Bank, Grand Market, Mint, Royal Seal, Venture, Adventurer, Laboratory, Mine, Moneylender, Spy *''The King's Army'': Expand, Goons, King's Court, Rabble, Vault, Bureaucrat, Council Room, Moat, Spy, Village *''The Good Life'': Contraband, Counting House, Hoard, Monument, Mountebank, Bureaucrat, Cellar, Chancellor, Gardens, Village Hinterlands *''Highway Robbery: Cellar, Library, Moneylender, Throne Room, Workshop / Highway, Inn, Margrave, Noble Brigand, Oasis *''Adventures Abroad: Adventurer, Chancellor, Festival, Laboratory, Remodel / Crossroads, Farmland, Fool's Gold, Oracle, Spice Merchant Dark Ages *''High and Low: Hermit, Hunting Grounds, Mystic, Poor House, Wandering Minstrel / Celler, Moneylender, Throne Room, Witch, Workshop *''Chivalrey and Revelry: Altar, Knights, Rats, Scavenger, Squire / Festival, Gardens, Laboratory, Library, Remodel Guilds *''Arts and Crafts'': Stonemason, Advisor, Baker, Journeyman, Merchant Guild / Laboratory, Cellar, Workshop, Festival, Moneylender *''Clean Living'': Butcher, Baker, Candlestick Maker, Doctor, Soothsayer / Militia, Thief, Moneylender, Gardens, Village *''Gilding the Lily'': Plaza, Masterpiece, Candlestick Maker, Taxman, Herald / Library, Remodel, Adventurer, Market, Chancellor Cornucopia * Bounty of the Hunt: '' Harvest, Horn of Plenty, Hunting Party, Margrave Tournament / Cellar, Festival, Militia, Moneylender, Smithy * ''Bad Omens: ''Fortune Teller, Hamlet, Horn of Plenty, Jester, Remake / Adventurer, Bureaucrat, Laboratory, Spy, Throne Room * ''The Jesters Workshop: ''Fairgrounds, Farming Village, Horse Traders, Jester, Young Witch, Feast, Laboratory, Market, Remodel, Workshop; Bane: Chancellor Adventurers * ''Level up: ''Training / Dungeon, Gear, Guide, Lost City, Miser / Market, Militia, Spy, Throne Room, Workshop * ''Son of Size Distortion: Bonfire, Raid / '' Amulet, Duplicate, Giant, Messenger, Treasure Trove, \ bureaucrat, Gardens, Moneylender, Thief, Witch 'Intrigue' Intrigue Only *Victory Dance: Bridge, Duke, Great Hall, Harem, Ironworks, Masquerade, Nobles, Pawn, Scout, Upgrade *Secret Schemes: Conspirator, Harem, Ironworks, Pawn, Saboteur, Shanty Town, Steward, Swindler, Trading Post, Tribute *Best Wishes: Coppersmith, Courtyard, Masquerade, Scout, Shanty Town, Steward, Torturer, Trading Post, Upgrade, Wishing Well Alchemy *''Servants: Golem, Possession, Scrying Pool, Transmute, Vineyard, Conspirator, Great Hall, Minion, Pawn, and Steward *''Secret Research'': Familiar, Herbalist, Philosopher's Stone, University, Bridge, Masquerade, Minion, Nobles, Shanty Town, and Torturer *''Pools, Tools and Fools'': Apothecary, Apprentice, Golem, Scrying Pool, Baron, Coppersmith, Ironworks, Nobles, Trading Post, and Wishing Well Prosperity *''Paths to Victory: Bishop, Counting House, Goons, Monument, Peddler, Baron, Harem, Pawn, Shanty Town, Upgrade *''All Along the Watchtower: Hoard, Talisman, Trade Route, Vault, Watchtower, Bridge, Great Hall, Mining Village, Pawn, Torturer *Lucky Seven: Bank, Expand, Forge, King's Court, Vault, Bridge, Coppersmith, Swindler, Tribute, Wishing Well Hinterlands *''Money for Nothing: Coppersmith, Great Hall, Pawn, Shanty Town, Torturer / Cache, Cartographer, Jack of all Trades, Silk Road, Tunnel *''Duke's Ball: Conspirator, Duke, Harem, Masquerade, Upgrade/Duchess, Haggler, Inn, Noble Brigand, Scheme Dark Ages *''Prophecy: Armory, Ironmonger, Mystic, Rebuild, Vagrant / Baron, Conspirator, Great Hall, Nobels, Wishing Well *''Invasion: Beggar, Marauder, Rogue, Squire, Urchin / Harem, Mining Village, Swindler, Torturer, Upgrade Guilds Cornucopia * Last laughs: Farming Village, Harvest, Horse Traders, Hunting Party, Jester / Minion, Nobles, Pawn, Steward, Swindler Adventures * Royalty factory: ''Pilgrimage / Bridge Troll, Duplicate, Page, Raze, Royal Carriage Conspirator / Nobles, Secret Chamber, Swindler * ''Masters of Finance: ''Ball, Borrow / Artificer, Distant Lands, Gear, Transmogrify, Wine Merchant / Bridge, Pawn, Shanty Town, Steward Upgrade 'Seaside' Seaside Only *''High Seas: Bazaar, Caravan, Embargo, Explorer, Haven, Island, Lookout, Pirate Ship, Smugglers, Wharf *''Buried Treasure: Ambassador, Cutpurse, Fishing Village, Lighthouse, Outpost, Pearl Diver, Tactician, Treasure Map, Warehouse, Wharf'' *''Shipwrecks:'' Ghost Ship, Merchant Ship, Native Village, Navigator, Pearl Diver, Salvager, Sea Hag, Smugglers, Treasury, Warehouse Adventurers * Prince of Orange: Mission / Amulet, Dungeon, Haunted Woods, Page, Swamp Hag, / Caravan, Fishing Village, Merchant Ship, Tactician, Treasure Map * Gifts and Mathons: '' Expedition, Quest / Bridge Troll, Caravan Guard, Hirling, Lost City, Messenger / Ambassador, Embargo, Haven, Salvager, Smugglers 'Prosperity' Prosperity Only *''Beginners: Bank, Counting House, Expand, Goons, Monument, Rabble, Royal Seal, Venture, Watch Tower, Worker's Village *''Friendly Interactive'': Bishop, City, Contraband, Forge, Hoard, Peddler, Royal Seal, Trade Route, Vault, Worker's Village *''Big Actions'': City, Expand, Grand Market, King's Court, Loan, Mint, Quarry, Rabble, Talisman, Vault Adventurers * Last Will and Monument: Inheritance / Coin of the Realm, Dungeon, Messenger, Relic, Treasure Trove / Bishop, Counting House, Monument, Rabble, Vault * T''hink Big:'' Ball, Ferry / distant lands, giant, hireling, Mayer, Storyteller / Contraband, Expand, Hoard, Kings Court, Peddler 'Hinterlands' Hinterlands Only *''Introduction: Cache, Crossroads, Develop, Haggler, Jack of all Trades, Margrave, Nomad Camp, Oasis, Spice Merchant, Stables *''Fair Trades: Border Village, Cartographer, Develop, Duchess, Farmland, ill-gotten Gains, Noble Brigand, Silk Road, Stables, Trader *''Bargains'': Border Village, Cache, Duchess, Fool's Gold, Haggler, Highway, Nomad Camp, Scheme, Spice Merchant, Trader *''Gambits'': Cartographer, Crossroads, Embassy, Inn, Jack of all Trades, Mandarin, Nomad Camp, Oasis, Oracle, Tunnel Adventures * Traders and raiders: Raid / Haunted Woods, Lost city, Page, Port, Wine Merchant / Develop, Farmland, Haggler, Spice Merchant, Trader * Journeys: '' Expedition, inheritance / Bridge Troll, distant lands, giant, guide, Ranger/ Cartographer, Crossroads, Highway, Inn, Silk Road 'Dark Ages' Dark Ages Only *''Grim Parade: ''Armory, Band of Misfits, Catacombs, Cultist, Forager, Fortress, Knights, Market Square, Procession, Hunting *''Playing Chess with Death: ''Bandit Camp, Graverobber, Junk Dealer, Mystic, Pillage, Rats, Sage, Scavenger, Storeroom, Vagrant Adventurers * ''Cemetery Polka: ''Alms / Amulet, Caravan guard, Highland, Peasant, Relic / Grave-robber, Marauder, Procession, Rogue, Wandering Minstrel * ''Groovy Decay: Lost arts, Pathfinding / Dungeon, Haunted Woods, Ratcatcher, rays, Transmogrify / Cultist, Death card, Fortress, Knights, Rats * Category:Eigen